warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raggedstar
Raggedstar is a large, dark brown tabby tomRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 63 with ragged, patchy fur from fighting as a kitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 63, yellow eyesRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 163 & 166 and a ripped ear. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In "Yellowfang Speaks: A Thankless Kit", Raggedstar is Brokenstar's father. He falls in love with Yellowfang, even though she is a medicine cat. They are able to hide their forbidden relationship, because they both have high status within the Clan. Together they have three kits, although only one, whom Yellowfang named Brokenkit, survives. Raggedstar convinces the only nursing ShadowClan queen, Lizardstripe, to suckle him. She agrees, knowing that suckling the Clan leader's son will improve her status. In the moons that follow, Raggedstar seems to forget Yellowfang as his mate, and only cares about Brokenkit, whom he mentors and loves deeply. He doesn't see his son's ambitions to become leader at any cost until it is too late, and meets his death at his own son's claws. Brokentail has no idea that he has killed his own father. :He is also listed as one of ShadowClan's "Significant Leaders". He is said to be proud and cunning, but blind to Brokenstar's true evil nature. Here, it is revealed that he fought off the rats in Carrionplace that had been bothering ShadowClan for many moons. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions Raggedstar in Brokenstar's story. He explains how Brokenstar was just looking for respect and admiration, and the only way he saw to gain it was through violence. So unknowingly, he sent his own father to StarClan, and continued on to do the same to many more innocent cats. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :He appears as Raggedpelt, a warrior of ShadowClan, and is a warrior that argues at Bluepaw's first Gathering. :At another Gathering, the ShadowClan leader, Cedarstar, announces that their deputy Stonetooth was retiring, and that Raggedpelt was to take his place. Bluepaw commented that she didn't like the look of him, as he was proudly accepting his Clanmates' praise, without giving Stonetooth even a glance. Yellowfang, the medicine cat apprentice then, cheered very loudly for him. :At another Gathering, however, she seems angry at him, perhaps indicating they had a fight. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Raggedstar never formally appears, but is mentioned several times. :Brokenstar reveals to Yellowfang that he killed Raggedstar in an ambush, making it look like an attack from a rival Clan, so that he could become leader in his father's place. In the Power of Three Series Long Shadows :Raggedstar, along with the ShadowClan former medicine cat Runningnose, begged Jaypaw to save ShadowClan from Sol, who had made Blackstar lose belief in StarClan. :Later, during the false sign constructed by Hollyleaf, Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, Lionblaze, and Jaypaw, Raggedstar and Runningnose appear to complete the sign and convince Blackstar to chase Sol out of ShadowClan. Family Members Mate: :YellowfangRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 67: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :BrokentailRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 71: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Daughters: :Two unnamed she-catsRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 71: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Tree Character Pixels }} References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character